


Apagando Las Luces~Total Drama World Tour Alejandro LS

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Total Drama Island
Genre: F/M, Hacker, Japanese, Kitsune, Love, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: Error 404 : Contestant Not FoundK I T S U N EAcces Granted.Welcome to the Total Drama secret files."Very well,McLean,let's play a fun game called <>"Season Surprise-Extra contestant added-Sierra-Alejandro-Bonus contestand added-Kitsune"This should be a trip to remember~."((Title means "Lights off" in Spanish,thank you Sombra from Overwatch))





	1. Profile-Kitsune

**Name:**  ???  
 **Age** :18  
 **Occupation** : ???  
 **Zodiac: ???**  
Hogwarts house: ???  
MBTI: ???

   ** _Total Drama World Tour contestant biography :_**

**What's your best quality?**  
???

**Faves? (music, colour, movie, food)**

???  
???  
???  
???

  
**Describe your craziest dream.**  
???

**Best memory from childhood?**  
???

**Most embarrassing moment at school?**

???

**Describe the first job you ever had.**  
???

**Ten years from now, what are you doing?**  
???

**My dream date would be with ___________, doing what?**  
???

**It's the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do?**  
???

 


	2. It is I,the Egyptian's Goddess,Isis!

The faithful day has finally come for I to make a grand entrance to the debut of Total Drama World Tour,hosted by none other than the lamest person in the whole universe-  
Chris McLean.  
I swear,I have so much dirt on him,he'd be cultivating himself like a carrot in the backyard.

I put on my black cat helm and start the motorcycle's engine,arriving at the destination just in time,for everyone's been introduced and shown  their ride across the globe,like Phileas Fogg,but this time,in an outright death-trap.  
  
**Chris:Uh...Who are you?**  
**me:Oh,have you forgotten?I'm the Bonus contestant or whatever you want to call it,of course.**  
 **Chris:Sorry,there's no 3rd new contestant-**  
 **me:Oh~?But it's written right here,McLean.**  
 **Chris:*confused*That's impossible!Why was I not informed of this?!**  
 **me:Don't ask me,I have all the files here,if you don't believe me.**  
 **Chris:*sighs*Whatever.Are you any sort of fun,at least?**  
 **me:*winks*You'd be surprised what this fox-girl can do.**  
 **Chris:Fine,fine,introduce yourself real quick and let's go,we're behind schedule!**  
 **me:*smirks*Roger that,Chris.I'm Kitsune,your everyday friendly neighbour!Hope we'll get alo-**  
 **Chris:Boring!That's enough,let's go!Go!Go!**

Without letting me finish my line,he ushered us inside the plane,then he told us this season's going to be a Musical one.  
_How exciting~!_  
**Notice the sarcasm.**

 **Gwen:Singing?really?I thought Chris was joking about that!**  
**Courtney:Well I don't have a problem about that.**  
**Leshawna:Yeah,cuz you like singing!**  
**Duncan:I don't.Girls sing!Little birds sing!Haha!Duncans do NOT sing!**  
**Harold:Think I can do some beatbox?**  
**Duncan:I'll beat you if you try!**  
**Heather:Why are you doing this to us?**  
**Chris:The rating of reality shows are huuge and the worse the singing,the higher the rating!That's why,on this show,there won't be no vocal coaches.or rehearsals,or warming.This is the dining area,where you'll enjoy lovely meals.**  
**Zeke:Prepare to lose,to the Zeke.  
me:Can you get any lamer?**  
**Gwen:Okay,so not trying to be mean here,but you know you got voted off first last time,right?**  
**Zeke:And I spent every minute ever since making sure that don't happen again.**  
**me:I suppose you practiced the same with your grammar too,amirite?**  
**Zeke:*glaring*I'm stronger,faster,smarter**  
**Chris:Chattier,blabblier,can;t shut up-er.  
me:And exponentially more annoying.**  
**Chris:Now zip it and let me finish the tour,so we can get to this burden flight.**  
**Leshawna:Is it there a ladies room?**  
**Chris:Just to there-.**  
**Leshawna:Good.Cuz I'm gonna make a deposit.  
me:...Too much info.**  
**Chris:Losing team will enjoy the luxury of the economy class accommodation between destinations.**  
**Lindsay:Okay..where are the beds?**  
**Chris:Owen?Care to demonstrate?**  
me:This...is atrocious.  


Owen was buckled up on one of the benches,sleeping,snoring and drooling.  
I'm starting to regret some decisions already.  


**Heather:that does NOT look comfortable**  
**Chris:There's no comfort for losers.  
me:Why is there for you,then?  
Chris:I'm special.**  
**Sierra:Hahaha O-M-G Chris,I am just L-O-L hahahaha**  
**me:*facepalm*End me P-L-S.**  
**Sierra:That sounds fun!**  
**Zeke:We should hit the winner's compartment,aye.Cuz I ain't never gonna sit here.**  
**Noah:Is never your policy in mouth-wash too,home-school?**  
**me:'Course you "ain't never" gonna sit here.You'll be staying at home.Eliminated.**  
Zeke:In your dreams!I will get out of here a winner!  
me:Shut up,Smeagol.  


I smirked at him in victory and with a flip of my fire-red hair,I walk along the others to the 1st class,where a complete new world unveiled right before my eyes.  


**Chris:This is the first class cabin of each week's winner**  
**Alejandro:Well,this is the kind of accommodation a lady deserves.**  
**Lindsay:They have ladies on first class too?Ohh!me!You meant me!  
me:*winks*Ayyy,estoy enamorada** **, mi señor~. (I'm in love)  
Alejandro:Mi Querida,you speak Spanish? ( My dear)  
me:Speak Spanish?No,not at all.I barely know the basics...of flirting.  
Alejandro:*chuckles*Spanish is the language of passion,hermosa.  
me:** **Lo sé,Alejandro~. (I know)**  
**DJ:That guy is as smooth as mamma's gravy.**  
**Tyler:Lindsay was supposed to like me!**  
**DJ:nobody can compete with gravy.**  
**Tyler:Lindsay!I can do a hand-spring!**  
**me:Where's my camera-?!I need to make it a viral vine!**  
**Lindsay:Oh my Gosh...Poor.....I-I-I tend to forgot his name.Oh,OH!I know!Alejandro!**  
**me:*giggles*Lieutenant Heart throb,reporting for duty.**  
**Alejandro:That's...my name**  
**Lindsay:What a nice name,Alejandro,and I can say it all day.**  
**Alejandro:*smiles charmingly*Please do.  
me:I found the Couple of the Year right here.Ahh,young love~!**  
**Lindsay:*giggle***

And I though the 1st class accommodation was luxurious...You should see Chris' room!Mios Dios,this place is Heaven!

 **Cody:Whoaaa where are we now?Wooaw!A grand piano?A hot burning pizza oven?A hot tub and dancing waters?**  
**Harold:I don't know how I win this!Im fairly sure Leshawna loves a hot tub!  
me:I call dibs on it!**  
**Chris:Easy tiger!These are MY corners!And they are OFF LIMITS!Clear?  
me:Not to me~.**  
**Harold:Crystal**  
**Sierra:Ohhh Chris! I heart( <3) your limits!  
me:Oh,and all girls <3 the Latino Boy.**  
**Chris:Aaand that's pretty much it.I'll have to discuss some stuff with the new girl here.**

And our first world-trip began with the plane shaking and Bridgette fell in Alejandro's lap,more flirting,and an overly-excited Izzy.

 **Chris:One more thing-.I think you remember a little something of the elimination ceremony.Takes place right in there,my friends,if you don't receive a barf bag,full of peanut...**  
**Zeke:I've got a peanut allergy,yo!or is more like a sensitivity....**  
**me:Must be fate.**  
**Chris:*cough*You will take the drop of shame.**  
**Zeke:Okay...I don't like this...** **  
Chris:Kinda like this!**

The host took The Zeke by the scruff of his hoodie and threw him out of the plane,letting him run,in vain,to get back up.What a hilarious guy this McLean is~!  
The poor dork thought it was a joke,but as the plane took off,Chris waved at him goodbye.  
He sure is the winner...at losing!

 **DJ:every second we're getting closer to an adventure.and further from momma.**  
**Sierra:Cody Emerson Jameson Anderson.I also happen to know that your birthday is on the April first.You are my very own April fool.**  
**me:*narrows eyes*Are you a hacker?**  
**Noah:More like a stalker.**  
 **me:That explains a lot.I bet she has multiple Cody-shrines somewhere in her room.**  
 **Sierra:*gasps*How did you know?!**  
 **me:Uhm...Intuition?**  
 **Sierra:*yelps*You and I are going to be  B.F.Fs!**  
 **me:Yes,of course.Without a speck of doubt.**

**_*ding ding*_ **

**Chris:*in a suit*Whenever you hear that friendly little bell,it's musical time!So,let's hear it!**  
**Courtney:But...what are we supposed to sing?**  
**Chris:You have to make it up as you go.Wouldn't be challenging otherwise would it?  
me:Damn,that's adorable.**

During this weird song,I hid under the table and put a small box which imitated a feminine voice,on the chair,letting it sing in my stead.  
You can't win against me,McLean~.

**_~One Flying Song Later~_ **

**Chef:Chris is an idiot.**  
**Chris:*gasp*  
me:Whoever said it,I like him already.**

**_-in Egypt-_ **

**Chris:You guys want a little fun,huh?It's really hot here,huh?*drinking*I call today's challenge "Pyramid over or under"**  
**Leshawna:An 11 hour flight,Chef's poor cuisine,a musical number,now we've got a challenge?!**  
**Chris:Don't you love this game?  
me:Certainly.**

**_-start line-_ **

**Harold:It's like we are cooked in a giant oven!**  
**Leshawna:It would help of you weren't dressed like a giant baked potato!**  
**Harold:Aluminum foil means that Aliens can't get your brains.It's a real problem in this area!**  
me:Never been to Area 51,huh?  
Harold:No,but that'd be an interesting trip!  
me:Hold on to that thought just a bit longer.

**_*bang*_ **

**Chris:Man,that is satisfying.Alright.Pyramide over and under means you can choose how you get to the finish line.Over,or under the pyramid.Got it?**  
**me:Si,** **señor~.** **Chris:Ready,Set...**  
**-?-:Wait up,yo guys!wait up!  
me:How in the world...?**  
**Zeke:I told you I wasn't gon' lose this time!  
me:Too bad you didn't get lost in the desert while at it...**  
**Zeke:I'm here to win!**  
**Chris:*shrugs*Ehh it's your funeral.SET*bang***

Everybody took off running inside the pyramid,with the exception of Duncan,Courtney,Gwen,Bridgette,Tyler,Lindsay and Alejandro who are trying to climb it.  
Chuckling,I go next to Alejandro to see what his plans are.  
Clearly,a devious schemer like him would have some intriguing plan.

 **me:Cómo estás, mi querido~?  (How are you,my dear?)**  
**Alejandro:Ah,hermosa!I'm well,warming up for this climb.How fare you?**  
**me:Oh,you're going to climb it all the way to the top?You sure must be very strong,despite your lean,Adonis appearance~.**  
**Alejandro:Eh,I want to believe that is true,and at the same time,hope to be able to help my friends,in need.**  
**me:Aww,if I asked you to,would you help me climb up too?**  
**Alejandro:I would carry you to the infinity and beyond,if you asked that of me.**  
**me:Ah,I'm almost swooning,you are such a gentleman.Good luck with your challenge,dearest,and see you at the finish line~!**  
**Alejandro:If that is my lady's wish,it shall be granted.**  
**me:Call me Isis,for I shall be your one and only Egyptian Goddess,my dearest Osiris~.**  
 **Alejandro:I already love the sweet sound of it.**  
  
He kissed my hand,stealing a gaze,green eyes looking into green eyes,then he left to join and potentially help the others.  
Stretching my back a bit,I walk the Pyramid's side,all the way to the finish line,where Chris was sipping a cocktail.

 **Chris:Why are you here so early?**  
 **me:Used the loophole,of course.**  
 **Chris:Loophole?**  
 **me:You only specified those 2 routes,but never used an interdiction for any other possible ways.Therefore...Here I am,being a pest to you.**  
 **Chris:You know,I'm seriously debating whether I like you or hate you.**  
 **me:Oh,dear Chris,if I were you,I would choose the former.Now,how about you share your riches with me~?**  
 **Chris:And why would I...?**  
 **me:*grins*You wouldn't want everyone to hear about Fame Town,would you?**  
 **Chris:*scowls*Don't even remind me...**  
  
Sighing,he got an intern to lay down another beach chair and brought me an ice-cold cocktail to enjoy while the rest of the poor souls were trying to brave the Pyramid's horrors.

The first to arrive were Harold,LeShawna and DJ.Then,Bridgette,Lindsay and Alejandro surfed down the Pyramid using the sign on the top,giving them a spectacular entrance.  
Much to the Latin's dismay,the girls joined the 1st team,while he had to start the 2nd team...along with Tyler (who fell down all the stairs),the dynamic Noah&Owen duo,who ran screaming from the Pyramid,and the #1 Fangirl,Sierra.  
Heather and Cody were to start team 3 with the remaining Gwen,Courtney and Duncan,but...Chris had other plans in mind,wanting everyone to sing again,which got the Punk Boy to release his rage,jumping all the Pyramid stairs,getting the girls hurt which each one,then he left.

_Way to go,Punk Boy!Be a rebel!Show them who you are!_

Then,Izzy joined Team 3,and unfortunately for everyone's divorced neurons,Ezekiel was allowed to join Team 1.

 **Alejandro:What about Kitsune?Can't she join our team?At least she'd be on more competent person in mine...**  
**Chris:Nope,sorry,no can do.**  
 **Alejandro:Then what team did she join?**  
 **Chris:My team!**  
 **Alejandro:¿Perdón?**  
 **me:*winks*Told ya I'd see you at the finish line.Being the first here,I got certain...benefits,which involve helping whatever team I wish to.**  
 **Chris:Wha-**  
 **me:Right,Chris~?**  
 **Chris:*glares*Yeah,fine,whatever.You heard her!Now think of a name for you team and let's continue with the challenge!**

Next,they had to choose a team name,which was fairly easy for Team 1,who chose  ** _"Victory"_** ,and Team 3,who went with  ** _"Amazons"._**  
It quite fits,if you ask me.  
Unfortunately,Alejandro's team wasn't blessed with a generic name to fit the team,but rather...  
Sierra yelled _ **"Chris is really really really really hot!"**_ and...it stuck,much to everyone's shock (and laughter).  
  
In the end,each team got a reward,from 1 to 3, a stick,a goat and a camel,accordingly,however Chris refused to explain what we have to do with them,until the next episode.  
(Which is basically in a few seconds-)

 

 _**\-------** _  
_**New information acquired:** _   
  
_**Name: Kitsune (???Potential nickname)** _


	3. Late Night Discoveries

Now,back at the starting line,each team has a colour and a symbol,which is hella adorable,and apart from that,the REAL challenge is to begin!  


**Izzy:Ohhh look!Team colours!  
Harold:Why the heck is our colour yellow?We are no cowards!  
Leshawna:Relax,sugar.the met's gold cause team victory's in first place!  
Gwen:I can't believe Duncan got disqualified!Just cause he won't sing!  
Heather:Maybe he CAN'T sing.  
Courtney:Oh,he can do anything he sets his mind to.And now he's stuck on the plane waiting for a ride home.poor thing...he must be miserable.**   
**me:Pity.I'd have liked to hear some screamo in this ocean of dull voices.**   
**Ale:My song bird thinks she's doing better in this field?**   
**me:How'd I know?I never sang~.**   
**Ale:But the song at the begi-**   
**me:*winks*I've my tricks,dear.**   
**Sierra:DuncanXCourtney fans will be devastated!But I think you and Owen have a shot at becoming fave Total Drama couple on my fan site.**   
**Izzy:Owen's magic.when he breathes,his nose whistles the national anthem**

***Owen's nose whistles***

**me:No freaking way-...Wait,Duncan x Courtney was the fan favourite?My statistics sai-...Nevermind,forget I talked.  
Ale:You seem to know more than meets the eye,mi linda.  
me:One never reveals their secrets,se** **ñ** **or~.**  
**Ale:Uhhh,mysterious girl,me gusta mucho~.**  
**Chris:don't know about you,guys,but I'm loving Egypt.  
me:And I'm sure lovin' Espa** **ña right now.**  
**Chris:And I'm gonna love it even more,watching you enjoy your second challenge,the amazing Camel race!**  
 **Harold:Where are the other camels?**  
 **Chris:There are no other camels.It's a CAMEL race,not a camels race.**  
 **me:*smirks*Plot hole exploitation~.**  
 **Heather:YES!**  
 **Ale:what?**  
 **goat:Meeeh!**  
 **Leshawna:We won last time,but they get a camel,they get a goat and we get a stick?**  
 **Chris:Each reward has its advantages.Trust me,you'll be racing in the world's most infamous water way:The Nile.Teams must bring their rewards all the way to the finish.You have 60 seconds to strategize.Now,before we begin,Kitsune,choose your team!**  
 **me:How do I even choose?**  
 **Chris:I don't know,just pick at random,who cares?**  
 **me:Eenie Meenie Miney...Blue team!**  
**Ale:You have our gratitude,my lady.**  
 **me:Fortune favours you,love.Blue's my favourite colour.**  
 **Heather:*on the camel*Move it,people!It's a race!**  
 **Court:um Hello!It's TEAM Amazon,not Dictator-ship Amazon!**  
 **me:The way she's behaving,more like DICKtatorship.**  
 **Noah:That was one really good pun there.**  
 **me:Right?**  
 **Heather:Great.Well,I'll stop being bossy,when you start doing things right.**  
 **Izzy:Yaaay!I get the throat.*weird noise*I just introduced myself in camelese.**  
 **Gwen:I...bet you did.**  
 **Cody:Hey!Fancy meeting you here!Care for a slushy later?**  
 **me:Smooth move,Cod-ster.**  
 **Gwen:Cody hey...listen..I still really appreciate when you set me with Trent that time.**  
 **Cody:I was being nice,right?And now that he's gone,huh,yeah,I'm available!**  
 **Heather:Hear that?It's the sound of girls all over the world running and rushing just to....lock their doors.**  
 **me:*snorts*Oh la la~!**

  
After Alejandro's prep talk,everyone (except Sierra) got super motivated to win this challenge and became little obedient pups.  
I like what I'm seeing.  
Determination!

 

 **Ale:Sierra,Owen,up up!  
me:Uhmm...I'm not sure the goat can take Owen's weight...  
Ale:It will be fine,trust me!  
Owen:This is sooo cool,Ale-hand-out!or Alakazam!Ehhh I'm just gonna call you Al,ok?Hahaha woow!Go!  
me:Someone's being way too overly enthusiastic over there.  
Noah:Woaw...This is gonna work!  
Ale:Have faith,Noah!And believe,in us!*jumping on Owen*  
Tyler:Whoawww!We are perfectly balanced!  
Noah:Ok...I'm impressed.  
Ale:Cierto,Kitsune,you have to-  
me:I'll just walk,thank you.I care about the goat's health...and spine...  
Ale:Lo siento mucho,querida,if I could,I would carry you to the end of this desert.  
me:I'll keep that in mind for the next time.Until then,*winks* _have a little faith!Believe in me!_  
Ale:I'm positively impressed.  
me:So you should be.Now,onwaaaaards!Yo,Chris,which way?!**  
**Chris:The Nile's that way,big,blue,watery,can't miss it.Or maybe you can,but you're probably gonna die,killed by the local scarabs.it's mating season and they get all...chilly when they're in heat.**  
**Leshawna:I'm glad they are not here.Those things are NASTY.**  
 **Chris:I'll tell them you said so.**  
 **me:Sorry,what now?**  
  
  
Just as I said that,Chef knocked down a big vase,letting loose lots of scarabs that started to make their way to us.  
We are doomed.  
Everyone started to scream.especially Tyler,who has the highest pitched scream in the universe,and all I could do was jump,like burnt,so I wouldn't get bitten...or even remotely touched by those repulsing insects.  
Thankfully,after a most unwelcomed song,we managed to escape the Scarab-wrath and arrive in the middle of nowhere.  
Must I say...I'm kinda exhausted.

 

 **Court:Come on!Come on,camel!Faster!  
Heather:That is NOT how you talk to a camel.*cough*FREAKING MOVE IT!  
Izzy:Hey guys,keep it down!I'm trying to tell her a fairytail!*more weird noises*  
me:That team is a mess.  
Noah:Tell me more.At least we have more normal people than weirdos.  
me:Good point.  
Gwen:Soo...How's it going down there,Cody?  
Cody:Fine.Ow!Thanks for asking.Ow!As long as it doesn't go number 3!  
Heather:We're gonna go win the race now!See yeah!  
Court:Eat sand,losers!  
me:Highly creative.  
Ale:Such witty remarks,from such fiercely,intelligent women!  
Court:Nice try,but I'm with Duncan!  
Ale:And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to a quitter who doesn't DESERVE you.  
me:That's true,isn't it,Courtney?You do have high expectations and ambitions from life,am I wrong?  
Court:Ymm...it's not....Duncan is totally....umm...you're just.....can someone hurry this camel up?**  
**me:Oh,you're good,Alejandro.So good,I'm waiting for you right at the top.**  
 **Ale:That's the only place you'll see me,guapa. (pretty)**  
 **me:Muy caliente~!**  


**-Confessional room-**

**Alejandro:Perhaps it would have been good to show the girls' team which way to go,you've seen my team...we need all the help we can get...Although this little fox-girl is quite...enticing,might I say?There are enough people to boot off the show,but this one's not a contestant,so might as well enjoy her company while it lasts.**

**-End of confessional-**  


Having arrived at the Nile as the 1st team,Chris told us that to properly win the challenge,we must pass the crocodile-infested river on a hand-made basket.  
What could go wrong?!  
_....Literally everything._

Sierra made in like 5 minutes half of a boat entirely out of cattail,and I'm not even kidding.How determined IS she even?!  
After some time,the Amazons come too and start to rant with Sierra,possibly bribing her and using Cody as a bait,then I heard something along the lines of "swap teams".  
Isn't that against the rules?  
Sierra crafted an EPIC boat for the girls in the blink of an eye whilst we had to continue our boat.  
Ohhh, and let's not forget the minor fact...that we have Owen too...Joy.  


**Ale:Where's Chris?He won't allow this!  
Chris:*comes*Excuse me,somebody...  
Sierra:*hugging Chris' legs*You're officially the best host ever and I really hope you allow us to swap,but of course you'll make the best decision.  
Chris:And that's why I'm gonna allow it.  
Sierra:Smiley face!*fangirls*  
Ale:As you wish.  
me:She's...loca...**  
**Ale:don't be sad,we still have a shot.**  
**Owen:Al's right.thanks Al!**  


Alejandro's eye twitched,being irked by the obviously annoying nickname.Wonder what's got him like that?  
**_I must know!_**

Team Victory comes too,after a LONG time,and as Chris explains what they have to do,they start to make a boat.Cody was trying to move the camel,but no chance.At least we FINALLY  managed to finish our boat.Kinda.  


**Court:Izzy!Tell Ruby to get in our boat.  
Noah:*Stopping Izzy*Whoa whao whoa.Izzy's in our team now,not yours.Not a word.  
me:Yeah,shoulda thought twice about swapping you away like some piece of trash.  
Izzy:Uuu fun!No words then,only miming!  
Court:Fine!We'll do it ourselves.Come on!**  
**Ale:To the water!**  
**Owen:It floats!Awesome!**  
 **me:Huh.We did a pretty good half-job,I guess.**  


Picking up the little,tired creature,the goat rests at ease in my lap,in the boat,as we try to cross the river.  


**Ale:we're gonna win fair and square.but to make sure it's like that,talk to the camel.**  
 **me:Oh,you're so lame and disappointing.I though you knew how to play.**  
 **Ale:I have my own tactics to play by.**  
 **me:Whatever...floats your boat...*snorts***  
 **Noah:You're hopeless.**  
 **me:*shrugs*Tell me something new?**  


**~One song later~**

**Chris:Congrats,you won!And as long as you brought your rewards to the finish line,there won't be any eliminations tonight!**  
**me:Guess who lost the Stick?Zeke!**  
**Noah:*Facepalm*Why did that even rhyme?**  
 **me:Destiny!...'s child.**  
 **Noah:I'm done with you.**  


Back in the plane,the most ironic team had to eliminate Ezekiel and throw him off,along with Duncan,who was shocked by the unexpected outcome.  
Suck to be you,punk boy.

  
**-Confessional room-**

**Alejandro:Losing Sierra to Heather?Meeh.Tragic.But I still have the upper hand.The president of Cody's fanclub doesn't know a thing about me.And no one does!And I want to keep it that way.Because compared to me,Heather is a saint!I said it once,and I said it again,but this red-head has some brains in her head,and I'm going to make sure she's going to help me win,no matter what!**

**-End of confession-**

  
That night,instead of trying to socialize,I went to my personal room,turned on my laptop and started my nightly routine of...  
Gathering information and dirt on people.  
Oh,the sweet feeling of having everyone at your will~!

A random knock on my door in the middle of the night got me startled.Who could it be?  
Putting the laptop aside,I raise my glasses on my head,to keep the fringe from getting in my face,turn on the lights,and hesitantly open the door,only to see Alejandro in his sleepwear.  
  
**me:Hello there,stranger.What brings you here,to my uh...humble room?**  
**Ale:*smiles*I simply wanted to thank you for aiding my team and helping us with the challenge.**  
 **me:At...1 AM specifically?**  
 **Ale:I didn't want anyone to think I'm bribing you or anything.**  
 **me:Bribe me?*chuckles*I mean,perhaps if you continue with your charm,I might actually be interested and bother to help you.I like fun stuff,you know?And at this stage in life,few things are as exciting as flirting with a Latino guy.**  
 **Ale:You're surely intriguing me,here,chica.Why were you awake at this hour?**  
 **me:I don't need beauty sleep,of course.**  
 **Ale:Your skin is going to suffer for it.**  
 **me:What,don't think I'd make a pretty zombie~?**  
 **Ale:Only the most stunning one,if that is even possible.**  
 **me:I'm used to it,no need to worry about me.It's part of my job,regardless.**  
 **Ale:Your job?What could you be possibly doing that requires you to stay awake at such ungodly hours?**  
**me:Better speak when you're not as guilty as I am for staying up late.**  
 **Ale:Oh,you got me good.**  
 **me:Of course I did...Señor Burromuerto.**  
 **Ale:*gasps*How...?**  
 **me:*winks*Buenas noches,hermoso~.**

  
Closing the door in his shocked face,I snort to myself and get back to bed,continuing my work.  
This is going to be one hell of a ride~.

**\------  
_New information acquired:_**

_**Fave-Colour: Blue** _


	4. Oh,Watashi wa Anata no Megami desu~

Prior to this day,Christ told me we'll be going to Japan for the next challenge,and that he'd rather have me host with him,than help anyone else.  
And so,the best thing happened:  
I was given the most gorgeous yukata,accessories and a fox mask,to further highlight my name.

_**Kitsune.** _

 

While the others were thrown out of the plane,singing and quickly falling to their death (into a huge rice bowl),I and Chris got to the ground in a much more relaxing manner-  
Chef landed the plane gracefully,letting us go to the 1st part of the challenge,announced by a Gong.  
Letting only a side-part of my face to be shown,while the long fringed covered the other side of the mask,I use a fan to add to the element of mystery,as Chris started announcing the rules of the new challenge.

  
 **Chris:OH LOOK!My own personal gong!I'm gonna need one volunteer from each team to climb into these giant hamster balls...A volunteer chosen by my beautiful assistant here-  
Owen:Who is that?  
Chris:You will find out at the end.  
Cody:Where's Kitsune?  
Noah:I think I can guess.  
Chris:Enough talking!It's time for the reaping!**  
  
  
With a dark giggle,I go in front of each team,and without uttering a single word,I closed the fan harshly,pointing to each person in the 1st team,until I got to DJ,and said **"Anata"** ,which means **"You".**  
Poor guy got in the yellow ball with the most aggressive baby panda ever.  
For the blue team,I smirk behind my mask,a very devilish one,and go straight to Alejandro,raising his chin with my fan.  
  
  
 **me:Anata...Kisushitai... (I want to kiss you)**  
Alejandro:*grins* Kirei na hitomi da ne! Shinrin midori~. (Your eyes are beautiful!Forest green.)  
me: ' Shitteiru ( know)  
  


With that,I pointed my fan to the blue ball,where the panda jumped to attack him-  
But he charmed it,cuddling and saying sweet words to it,making all the girls go "Awww" at the pretty sight.  
For the Amazons,a small surprise was ready,which is why I chose poor,frail Cody to do this task-  
Because the panda was actually Sierra.

After Alejandro won with no problem,he came to me and put Ting-Ting in my arms,following me to the next part of the challenge.   
Chris started explaining about the basics of the challenge,where they'll have to make a commercial for some crappy Japanese sweet called  **"Total Drama Yum Yum Happy Go-Time Fishtail"** ,which is the lamest thing in the word.  
On the other hand,as I was supervising the teams after they chose their props,I saw Alejandro sitting peacefully on the director chair,and the best plan popped into my head,to lighten up the mood-  
I went next to him and offered him one of the Fishtail candies,which he gladly took,smiling charmingly at me-  
Smile,which turned into the most disgusted face I've ever seen.  
Looking up at me with a defeated look,he saw that I raised my mask high enough for him to see my sparkling white mischievous smirk,highlighted by the soft red lipstick I wore.  
  


 **Ale:Ohh,princess,you're as ruthless as you are intriguing.**  
me:Iie,watashi wa anata no Megami desu~. (I am your Goddess)  
Ale:You're good.  
me:Shitte iru~. ( I know)

  
With that,I went to see the commercials with Chris, and Chef was the one to choose the winner,which surprisingly,was Team Amazon,who shocked everyone with explosive doughnuts.Very futuristic~!  
The losers,of course,were Team Victory,who failed with a not-so-good Samurai advert.  
  


Witnessing the elimination was hilarious,seeing Harold commit seppuku with a toy lightsaber in his Samurai outfit,and jumping off the plane...without a parachute,but hey,who am I to judge~?  
Then again,as much of a dork as he is,I don't think he'd have had the guts or the initiative to do such a feat all by himself,so I can only suspect a certain snake to have been the cause of such misfortune.  
  
All I can say about this episode is that...it was rather lame.For a challenge placed in such a developed and futuristic country like Japan,Chris could have thought of something much more intriguing or crazy,but whatever works for him,I cannot change the script.

On my way to my room,I'm stopped by Alejandro who pins my wrists on the wall,looking at me with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  


 **Ale:You know,Kitsune,you might have fooled the others,but you cannot fool me.**  
me:And I fooled them how exactly?I believed my hair was a dead give away to who I was.  
Ale:Nonetheless,nobody guessed right.  
me:Not my fault everyone's a brainless nitwit.  
Ale:I can see why they call you Kitsune now,at least.  
me:Because that is my name,for starters.  
Ale:A japanese girl with a British accent?That is rather peculiar,foxy.  
me:Dad's British,mum's Japanese,you figure out the rest.  
Ale:You don't talk much about yourself,do you?  
me:Do you?  
Ale:*smirks*Oh,I like you so much.  
me:I know,Alejandro,that much is simply obvious.Then again,the other girls need you more.  
Ale:They are competing.You are not.  
me:I'm intriguing.They are not.  
Ale:One by one,they'll all fall down,and in the end,only I will the,a victor,a King,with the prize in one hand,and you,my Queen,holding the other one.  
me:Now that's where you are wrong,love.I am a Goddess,not some petty Queen.If you think you've got what it takes to charm me,better step up your game,Casa Nova.I'm not like the rest of the flies.  
Ale:I'm still trying to find out what gives you this special aura,apart from your ethereal beauty.  
me:The answer is easy:In 10 years from now,I'll most likely have taken over the world.I'll be the richest unknown person in the world,and I'll travel the world at my leisure.Let's see you top that,Gigolo.  
Ale:Ambitious dream,if not,rather utopic.  
me:There's nothing impossible for someone like me,dearest.I think you should first learn that,before you try to discover the secrets in the depths of the mysterious abyss.Oyasumi~! (G'night)

 

With that,I took off my mask,revealing the soft make up previously applied on my face,and winked at him,going inside my room.Boy,you better win this,'cause you sure as hell got potential.  
Heck,you might even charm me in this run.  
Maybe?Maybe not?  
Perhaps not.  
My plans for the future are much more complex than some silly Latino crush.  
Then again...who said I can't have my fun during this show~?  
  


_**\---------** _   
**** _New information acquired:_   
  
_Ten years from now, what are you doing?_   
_"In 10 years from now,I'll most likely have taken over the world.I'll be the richest unknown person in the world,and I'll travel the world at my leisure."_


	5. Very Frozen Inside

Being an extra in this show is surely less painful and much more enjoyable,especially since I don't have to suffer through the merciless cold of Yukon without a nice jacket,like the rest of the idio-...I mean contestants.  


**Chris:Welcome to Yukon.**  
**me:Seems like hell sure froze over.**

_**-start line-** _

**Heather:Umm Hello!where are OUR jackets?  
Chris:RELAX.I ordered coats for everyone**  
**me:If the tracking device is correct,they'll be here in approximately 25...**  
**Lindsay:Minutes?**  
 **me:*grins*Weeks!**  
 **Them:WHAT?!**  
 **Courtney:Maybe we should cuddle?For warm?**  


Cody tried to cuddle with Gwen,which resulted in the usual denial.  
And as if it wasn't obvious enough,the girls went to cuddle with Alejandro and his Latin blood.Noah tried to cuddle with Bridgette,but " _she has a boyfriend"_ ,which,ironically enough,didn't stop her from flirting with the Spanish guy.  
Receiving the hot chocolate mug from Chef,I went to the start line  


**me:I love how none of you tried to come to the one with an actual jacket,but suit yourself,losers.**  
**Chris:Kitsune,you have the chance to choose one team,and give the chocolate mug AND/OR the jacket to one of your team-mates for the rest of the challenge,making them immune to elimination.**  
**me:Oh,that sounds intriguing.Fine then,Izzy,you can take my coat,however,I'm not sharing my drink with anyone.It's mine.**  
 **Chris:*chuckles*Very well,then it's settled.Now,START!**

 

Jumping on the frozen floating bits of ice from the river wasn't the bad part of this challenge.The bad part was that after I finally managed to get on the shore,something hit me hard and I fell in the tall snow,making me look like a snowman.  
That something so happened to be a frozen Cody who was thrown to the shore by Sierra,who rescued him...by making him hit the mountain.  
Fortunately,a certain charming individual was 'kind' enough to help me out of the hole by picking me up bridal style and setting me on the ground gingerly.

  
**Ale:Thank you for choosing to help out my team once again.**  
**me:T'was f-for Izzy,n-not f-for you.**  
 **Ale:*chuckles*Who it was for matters little as long as we win,and for that,I need you in perfect shape.**  
 **me:Actually,y-you need the others t-to fall for y-you.**  
 **Ale:That too.Here,have this,as a token of my appreciation.**  
 **me:Just sh-shut up and go woo Bridgette.**  
 **Ale:See you in a few,mi querida.**  
  
With that,he put his crimson shirt around my shoulders and winking,he left back to 'aid' the blonde surfer.  
Thankfully,I also managed to get to our radioactive sled pretty fast,meeting with Izzy and Tyler right away.  
Some time half-way to our destination we spot Noah and he jumps in to the sled.Now,there's only Owen and Alejandro to find.

 

 **me:Found one!There's Alejandro!**  


But just as they are about to kiss,Alejandro backs down and Bridgette puts her tongue on the pole and remains stuck there,as he jumps on our slide with a triumphant look.  


**me:Well,that went well.  
Ale:Gracias,I know~.**

**~Some time later~**

**me:Oh,look!There's Owen!  
Izzy:What's the matter,big O?  
Owen:I haven't eaten in hours!Ahhh I wish we were in Russia right now!They're building the world's largest cake!**  
**me:Oh,damn,that sounds enticing as hell.**  
 **Izzy:Ohhhhh what flavour?**  
 **Owen:Who cares,it's cake!**  
 **me:Good point and now I crave it even more.Hope it's chocolate.**  
 **Ale:Hmmm~.**  
 **Noah:Okay Tyler,time to get moving!**  
 **Tyler:I AM moving!**  
 **Noah:no.you are miming!**  
 **me:Is the ice not allowing you to advance any further because of your sports shoes?**  
 **Tyler:Yeah,they're no good on ice!If the contest was pulling the sled across a volleyball court,we would of already won!**  


As if on cue,team Amazon passed us,cheering.This is starting to piss me off.  


**~Some time after this too~**

We are on a ice bridge and Taylor can barely move because of the ice,again.Unfortunately,this time,the ice broke,making us fall one by one.  
The good part was that we all managed to form a human chain by gripping each other's leg as if our lives depended on it (which they do,kinda),and also,Tyler's fingers are inhumanely strong,being able to hold everyone,including the sled,up.

 **me:Tyler,if you can,PLEASE try to pull us up faster.I've very weak arms and I can't hold 3 people so easily!**  
**Ale:Hold on just a bit longer,hermosa!You can do it!**  
 **me:Urgh,this is frustrating.I'm SO going to sue Chris!**  
 **Izzy:If you do,can I have Chef?**  
 **me:Chef?Uh...Yeah,sure.**  
 **Izzy:YIPPEEE!!**  
 **me:Why did I do this to myself...?**

  
First t'was Owen,then Noah who managed to pull themselves up by climbing Tyler,and with a lot of effort,I got on the surface too,breathing heavily and staying on my back,looking at the clear sky,muttering soft curses in Japanese.  
Frankly,I couldn't feel my arms anymore,either from the intense effort,or from the numbing cold,but regardless,it sucked.I think they're trembling too?  
I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice Alejandro looking down at me,until I saw the sky shift around as he picked me up,getting us to the sled.

  
**Ale:You did a wonderful job,mi princesa!**  
**me:*blinks*You were heavy...Must have been your ego.**  
 **Ale:*chuckles*That,and my massive amount of grey matter.**  
 **me:Is that why your head looks so big from here?**  
 **Ale:Ah,you insult me,querida.**  
 **me:*smirks*Just means I'm feeling better.**  
 **Ale:And what an atrocious way of showing it.**  
 **me:You wouldn't be enamoured by me if it were any different,dearest.**  
 **Ale:*side-smile*That might just be true.**

  
Our team passed the finish line second,but since Team Yellow got there without Bridgette,they came in last,so,Blue's the winner!Whoo~!  
Unfortunately for our lovely surfer girl,she got booted off...and possibly killed,because of that pole.  
But oh well!Wish her the very best!

 

**-Confession room-**

**Ale:Bridgette was expendable!They all are...some prove to be more challenging than others,but one-by-one they'll all fall down....clearly except Kitsune,who's not competing.I just have to make sure to keep her on my side so she can come with all those little bonuses and whatever.She's a smart one,although I wonder what's the deal with her?She seems to be like a shadow.Nobody knows her,not even on the internet and not even Sierra,and that says a lot!**

**-End of confessional-**

 

 **Izzy:Oh,Oh,Oh,really?!You're a Capricorn?!That's SOOO cool!I'm a Gemini,just means we're fated to be best friends!**  
**me:Mhm,most defo!**  
 **Noah:You believe in all this Zodiac bullshit?**  
 **me:Hey,it's fun,so why not?**  
 **Noah:*sighs*I'm a Capricorn too.**  
 **me:Wicked!**  
 **Owen:Ohh,I'm a Cancer!**  
 **me:*snorts*Lovely~.**  
 **Ale:I suppose I'm the only Scorpio around?**  
 **me:Oh,hello there.Fancy seeing you around.And no,I believe Heather's a Scorpio too.**  
 **Ale:Ah.what a shame.Then again,we'd get along well,based on Astrology.**  
 **me:Aren't we getting along so well already?**  
 **Ale:Yes,we are.What brings you here?**  
 **me:Had to retrieve my jacket from Izzy,when I saw her Zodiac bingo so we started to roast people and guess their signs.**  
 **Ale:*chuckles*Sounds adorable.**  
 **me:Isn't it?Well,anyhow,I'll take my leave for now.T'was fun chatting.See you later~!**

  
Another challenge passed,another elimination and yet another night filled with codes and trying to break some firewalls.  
I'm getting closer and closer to my goal and nobody in the world can stop me.

\----  
**_New information acquired:_**

**_Zodiac: Capricorn_ **


	6. Everything Wrong with NY

**-Confessional-**  
Alejandro:Of COURSE Heather's bonding with Sierra!She's Chris' favourite!And if that manipulative minx gets Sierra,she'll have Chris too!Oh,she's good~!  
me:*bursts in the confessional room*Not as good as me,of course *winks*.  
Ale:What are you doing here?  
me:Vixens are so much better than minxes.  
Ale:That much was obvious.  
me:I'm here to help you,of course.Although it would be hilarious to see you fail...Heather's much more fun to tease,so you're in luck.  
Ale:Ah,and what kind of fortune I'm getting.  
me:I've more dirt on Chris than you have with your tactics.I say you listen to what I have to say before you go to the next challenge.  
Ale:Very well,I'm listening.This better be intriguing,querida,or else~  
me:Or else what,darling?  
Ale:*smirks*I'll think of something.  
me:*rolls eyes*I'm sure you will.

**-End of Confessional-**

 

_**####################** _

After we fell from the plane on an inflatable boat right in the middle of the water in New York City,Lindsay started hugging my arm and fangirling over the countless shopping opportunities that I,too,am very excited about.  
  


**-Confessional-**

**Lindsay:New York!New York!Do you know how many stores are here?I'm gonna buy 10 seasons of lip gloss without even trying!*fangirling*Oh!Oh!Think Kitsune would like this one?It's from Kiko!**  
Kitsune:*bursts in the confessional room*Hell yes,I would!Linds,I gotta show you my collection of lipsticks,you'll love it!  
Lindsay:Yeeeek!!*fangirls*

**-End of confessional-**

 

 **Chris:Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park!Kitsune,your team~?**  
Izzy:Kitsu!Kitsu!Here!I'm right here!Choose me!  
me:Think you got your answer,Chris.I can't refuse my girl,here.  
Owen:*hugging me*YAHOOO!WE HAVE KITSU!NOTHING CAN STOP US NOW!  
me:My breathing...stopped...  
Ale:*cringe*Uh...Owen,amigo?I think she can't breathe.  
Owen:OH NO!KITSUNE,I'M SO SORRY!Ahhh what do I do?!I killed her!She needs CPR!Quick!  
me:NO!I'M F-FINE!Don't come anywhere near my face or I'll kill you slowly and painfully!  
Owen:O-Okay...  
Ale:Uhh,feisty.  
me:Oh,you have no qualms,do you?  
Ale:When it comes to you,never.  
  


Now,the challenge is to go up the Liberty Lady,get out baby carriage and uh...have a race around the city.However,the more entertaining part of this episode proved to be Sierra's overly affectionate words to Chris,which make him incredibly uncomfortable...since they are about his embarrassing youth.  
  


 **Sierra:L-O-L Chris!I think your mischievous spirit makes the game!  
me:*sighs*What a sycophant...**  
 **Ale:You have a plan,don't you?  
me:Who do you take me for?I ALWAYS have a plan.  
Chris:Thank you,Sierra.It's always nice to be appreciated.**  
 **Sierra:Appreciated?I LOVE you!I always did!Even WAY back when you were making does horrible movies with talking cats.  
me:*chokes on air*No way-  
Chris:Ummmm....**  
 **me:This is SO much better than what I had in mind-  
Sierra:I was even going to name my first fan-club "The Christians",but that was already taken.  
me:You need Jesus,woman.Or Virgen de Guadalupe,she may still save your soul.  
Ale:*chuckles*I surely doubt it.Only Saint Cody.  
me:That may not be wrong~.**  
 **Chris:Okay,okay!Less chatter,more splatter!Uh,I mean climbing!Climbing!GO!**  
Ale:Ladies first?  
me:Beauty after,love.I couldn't possibly pull the rope...with Owen.Noodle arms,remember?  
Ale:*sighs*I can't blame you.  
  


After he started climbing the rope,I started smirking and wolf-whistled him,which made him look down at me confused.I lazily jump on the rope and climb closer to him,winking.  
  
  
 **me:It's also a nice excuse to look at your Latino Butt,you know~?**  
Ale:Estoy sin palabras....ayaya...   (I am speechless)  
me:Vamos,mi amor~*winks*.    (Come on,my love)  
Ale:*shakes head*Serás mi muerte,princesa.  (You'll be my death)  
Izzy:Im a rabbit-monkey!ARARARARA  
me:And I'm the one and only Spider-Fox.

**~Later~**   
  


Alejandro swinged the rope to get to Sierra,sweet-talking her,just like how our plan is supposed to go.  
  


 **Alejandro:*talking to Sierra*I'm worried about Chris.I think he misses his glory back when he was a huge star,like he feels like no one remembers...or....cares...*letting go of the her rope***  
me:That was as smooth as-  
Ale:Don't say what I think you're going to say!  
me:Your BUTT....er....  
Ale:I have no butter!  
me:*smirks*Oh,you so do.  
  


He sighed aggravated and forced himself to go faster up the rope,getting tired in the process,then telling Chris how evil he is for making us do this.  
On the other hand...I,too,am exhausted.  
  
  
 **me:Querido?A bit of help,pretty please?I can't feel my arms.**  
Ale:You deserve this pain after what you put me through.  
me:Awww,you don't like compliments?That's a pity.  
Ale:Well yes,but not on my butt!  
me:But it's a nice sight to look at!And,in my defense,you need to help me,to win the challenge,right?I helped you too!  
  
  
Once again,he sighed,pinching the bridge of his nose,possibly muttering Spanish curse words as he started pulling the rope up,helping us climb.  
Thankfully,he was kind enough to hold my arms and pull me up on the top of the statue,with not much effort.  
  


 **Ale:Good thing you're lighter than a feather.**  
me:Good thing you're strong.I could already see myself fainting and falling down.Not...a pretty sight.  
Ale:Always here for you.  
me:Mi héroe...  
  


With that,still on the ground,trying to calm down,I started pulling on the rope,helping the others climb up.Unfortunately for us,Owen got tangled in the rope and stuck in the statue's nose.Way to go.  
The Amazons already took the boat,and even team Irony climbed down already.

When we finally managed to get Owen up,Izzy got the carriage,strolled in it,got hit by the fire pole and fell down,followed by the rest of our team and Owen who got stuck...again.  
No problem though,Alejandro got him a push...with a carriage kick.  
  


 **me:Promise to catch me?**  
Ale:If it is you,without a doubt.  
me:Ah,I love you so much.  
  


With that,I kicked him down the hole,and I followed him...  
Unknown to me,he landed not so nicely,and I ended up falling on his back.  
Ouch.  
I started apologising profusely and helped him get up,no more feeling my fun-side taking over my speech,but he didn't seem to be too phased about it,and instead,flashing me a charming smile.

When we got to the boat,I took no time to declare my captain-ship,taking control of the 'wheel'....getting us through the sewers,where the others went.  
  


 **Heather:Urgh,the SEWERS?Sometimes,I really hate Christ.**  
me:You mean to say "ALL THE TIME",right?  
Heather:Precisely.  
  


After we got to the boat finish line (and we all stank like hell),before we were told the last part of the challenge,Sierra started flattering Chris again.  
  


 **Lindsay:Oh,me!Let me!I love it when I get called "baby"!  
me:Uhhh,sexy~!  
Noah:*nudges Tyler*Better make a mental note,bro.  
Tyler:*confused*I don't have a pen!  
me:*facepalm*They are made for each other.**  
 **Sierra:He is such a brilliant commander!That's why you always stood out in your boy band!**  
Owen:WOWOWOW!Chris was in a boy band?  
Chris:Moving on!  
Sierra:Back in the 80s he was !*singing*  
Gwen:You were in Fame town?  
  


**-Confessional-**

_***Everybody laughing*** _

**-End of Confessional-**   
  


**Sierra:I always admired how you never let the mockery get to you.I'll have to include that in my poetry draft.Wanna hear?*starts to say some poetry*  
Chris:ZIP IT!**  
 **me:I have seen Valhalla.Clear Utopia just happened!**  
Ale:Our plans never seem to fail.  
me:We're just that good.  
Sierra:Oh Chris~!  
Chris:ZIP IT!  
Ale:*winking at Heather*  
Heather:*fuming*  
  


Now,to pick the **"babies"** who are going to stay in the carriages,the Amazons picked Cody and I stole a charming gaze at Alejandro,batting my eyes at him,until he sighed and nodded,picking me up and putting me in the stroller.  
It's so good to just stay back and relax for once~!  
  


 **Lindsay:Oh,me!Let me!I love it when I get called "baby"!**  
me:Uhhh,sexy~!  
Noah:*nudges Tyler*Better make a mental note,bro.  
Tyler:*confused*I don't have a pen!  
me:*facepalm*They are made for each other.  
  


We got fairly easy _ ~~(at to everyone's surprise,all at the same time)~~_ and the Apple Pond.Needless to say,Tyler went to use his head to get the apple.In the meantime,I think I nodded off there,in the nice heat of the sun,since next thing I know,I'm near a woman on a bench,and she's looking at me weirdly.  
Looking back,I see everyone else is gone.  
  


**me:Sorry,lady,I think my team took the wrong stroller.Just wait a bit until they realise.**   
  


We started chatting until next thing I know,a huge apple is thrown at me,making me unable to breathe,and I feel someone running with the stroller.  
After Noah took off the apple from me,allowing me to breathe,I glare at them,especially at Alejandro,letting them feel the displeasure.  
Especially since we came in _ **LAST.**_  
At least it was a reward challenge...

Back in the plane,I refused to talk to anyone in Team Chris,unless they apologised for forgetting me there,all alone,in the park.  
Izzy did apologise in her own weird way,and Noah made up a fun joke that made me laugh pretty damn hard.  
As I went back to my room,I hear the Latin boy calling out my name,but I refused to acknowledge it,and just went further.  
However,I was stopped by him grasping my wrist and turning me to face him,cupping my face and looking into my eyes.

  
 **me:D-Don't do that.**  
Ale:I have to apologise from the bottom of my heart for mistaking the carriages.It was not gentleman-like of me to do so.Lo siento mucho,mi querida.It won't happen again.  
me:*looks away*Yes,of course,because you need my brain to help your team win,I know.  
Ale:Well,maybe not only that.  
me:Right,as if you'd actually need me for anything else.  
Ale:Am I not allowed to genuinely enjoy your company?  
me:Why would you?It'd bring you no benefit.And besides,I'm not sure how interesting I am for you.I always thought my best quality was being relatively unique and not so easy to forget,but after today,I'm not sure what to think anymore.  
Ale:That was my fault only.It was the greed that blinded me so,and I regret it.I've never,in my life,met a woman like you,and in my heart,you left a mark that is never going to fade.  
me:*snorts*Always the charmer,I see.Well,nevermind that,it remains to be seen how valuable your words are.  
Ale:You won't be disappointed,mi linda.I promise.  
me:Ayyy,más más más por favor~.  
Ale:What,you like it when I talk like this to you,mi amor?You like it when I say how beautiful you are?  
me:And I'd like it even more if you could compliment more than my looks,hermoso.  
Ale:The personality of a vixen is always intriguing,it is no doubt that your brilliance charmed me from the second I laid my eyes on you.  
me:Oh,really?Truly,I thought my eyes captivated you first~.  
Ale:In all actuality,I have never seen such beautiful green eyes before,so I cannot deny that.  
me:*winks*Look in the mirror,you'll see a shade that's matching mine.  
Ale:Ah,querida,I'm savouring every second I'm with you.  
me:*smirks*Likewise,might I say,my dearest.Me gusta mucho tu sabor.    (I really like your flavour)  
Ale:*blinks*Are you quoting-

 

With a low giggle,I waltz to my room in Spanish dance steps,saying _**"más más más sí,sí,señor~!"**_

_Ah,how I love messing with him,sometimes~!  
I think he even caught up to the lines I was quoting._

 

_\-----_

 

** _New information acquired:_ **

**What's your best quality?**   
_"Unique and not so easy to forget"_


	7. You've got the moves like Jagger

A new day,a new challenge,and a new jacket to give for the task that's going to take place in one of my favourite countries-Germany!  
Until then,however,to visit the economy class,since I promised Lindsay I'd give her my lipstick-doubles from Kiko.  


**DJ:Man,I'm so sick of having this stupid animal mangling curse!  
LeShawna:curse,shmurse.The more you believe that thrash,the more power it has over you!  
DJ:Wow.Really?Maybe you're right!  
me:*confused head-tilt*Don't worry so much,DJ,it's just like LeShawna said.You've got to be strong! _Have a little faith!_  
DJ:*grins*Thank you,girls!I already feel much better!  
Owen:6 episodes and no eliminations!If we were a steak,we'd be a 32 hours power steak!And you guys would be a tiny slice of bologne!  
me:*French accent*Rude.**  
**Ale:need I remind you that we LOST the last challenge?  
Owen:With you as our leader,nothing is impossible!And Kitsune's always helping us out!I heard foxes are good luck!Heck,I'm not even afraid of flying anymore!**  
**me:*cringes*They also portray evilness,so careful with your words,dimwit.**  
**Owen:Check this out!**  


He undid his belts and started to fly around the plane like an outright doofus,until the plane started to shake and the hole in the compartment reopened again.And there is a hell lot of screaming...and Owen almost fell through the hole...  


**Owen:AHH!!SOMEBODY HELP ME!!AL!GIVE ME AN ALE-HAND-BRO!FOXY!GET ME OUT OF HERE!**  
**Ale:*glares***  
 **me:*twitch*Oh well.Karma's a bitch.**  
  
And with a snap of my fingers,I flipped my hair and started filming the whole mayhem scene,putting it on Snapchat.

  
**-Confessional-**

 **Ale:Gah!How dare he pervert the name of Alejandro Burromuerto?!**  
**me:Shut up,at least he didn't call YOU..."Foxy"!Urgh,the nerve of some people!**  
 **Ale:*blinks*Why...are you on my lap?**  
 **me:*head tilt*Why...do you never call me Foxy?**

**-End of Confessional-**

 

Team Victory was able to help him and block the hole with a huge crate.  


**me:Great job,guys!You saved us!If I were you,I'd have let him fly out...**  
**LeShawna:Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad idea,girl.**  
 **me:*winks*You tell me.**  
 **Lindsay:Ohh,Kitsu,this shade of pink is so pretty!**  
 **me:I know,right?But I love how this dark blue highlights my eyes.Oh,I think this intense red would make your smile look stunning!**  
 **Lindsay:*fangirls*Oh,thank you,thank you!I love it!**  
 **me:Oh,I know,I love it too!**  
 **Lindsay:Tonight,you've GOT to let me do your make up!**  
 **LeShawna:Can I join in?**  
 **Lindsay:Of course you can!Girls' night out!**  
 **me:All of us,my room!Girls' night out!**  
 **Izzy:If I don't get knocked out,it'd be fun!**  
 **me:Sounds like a grand plan.**

 

However,the plans for landing near the Alps wasn't so much fun,and what made it even worse was the huge avalanche-possibility,only from talking too loudly.  
And,because Lindsay finally recognised Tyler as her former flame,he yelled at the top of his lungs,incredibly happy to finally have her back,which got the avalanche to engulf us all.  
To avoid getting frozen to bits,I swam back to the surface,and helped Noah up as well,then went together to the meat grinders.  
_**Wait,what?!**_

 

 **Owen:I smell...FOOD!It's BEAUTIFUL!*starts eating raw meat***  
**Chris:Easy tiger!Don't think of it as raw meat,think of it as raw building material!**  
 **me:Okay,okay,we get it.**  
 **Chris:Which reminds me,Kitsune,instead of helping,today you'll be supervising!**  
 **me:I've...to make sure nobody dies or what?**  
 **Chris:Exactly!**  
 **me:*shrugs*I'm very happy with it.**

 **-Start of the challenge-**  


**Izzy:Yodaleihuu!!!!**  
**me:Izzy,get out of there!It's dangerous!Gods,NOBODY is allowed to get INSIDE the grinder,okay?!**  
 **Ale:*getting her*Tyler!We need your strength on the grinder!Owen!Stuff that like your life depends on it!Noah!you make sure Izzy doesn't get in the grinder yet!*throwing Izzy***  
 **Noah:And there goes my pelvis...**  
 **me:Are you sure letting Owen deal with the stuffing part is a sound idea?You know...because of the meat involved?**  
 **Ale:He's incapable of doing anything rational,but he HAS to do something,right?**  
 **me:*shrugs*You're the captain.**  


**-Some time after-**

**Noah:Haha,Cody has a tiny sausage!**  
**me:*laughs*That's true!**  
 **Cody:At least my team HAS a sausage!**  
 **Team Chris:*gasp***  
 **me:Is it time for the "I told you so" part yet?**  
 **Owen:So spicy...**  
 **me:The way he is now,he looks like a sausage.Just ride him instead!...That sounded horrible,I'm so sorry.**  
 **Ale:Brilliant idea,as usual,Foxy!**  
 **me:*eyes widen*Th-Thanks.**  
 **Courtney:No Way!That's cheating!Forget it!**  
 **Chris:Owen is stuffed with meat,I say he's good for duty!Now,to go down the hill!Kitsune,go with them!**  
 **me:WHAT?!Why can't I go with Team V?**  
 **Chris:Because you're the one who gave Team Chris is INCREDIBLY HOT the idea to use Owen instead.It's only fair.**  
 **me:*shudders*B-But the way down seems...very...um...unsafe.**  
 **Chris:And so it is.Good luck,losers!**  
 **me:Sometimes,I make the worst decisions in the world.**  


**-Later-**

As we went down the hill on Owen,I clinged on Alejandro's torso to dear life,trying to not let my anxieties get the best of me.  
But how could they not,on such a death-trap?!  


**me:I HATE MY LIFE-----!!!!**  
**Ale:I promise I won't let you die,querida!**  
**me:Sure hope so!  
Owen:Great stirring,Al!Ouch...  
me:*giggling*Do it again.A hundred times more.  
Ale:Más más más ?  
me:Sí,sí señor~!  
Ale:I never knew you liked Rammstein.  
me:I never knew you liked rock music.  
Ale:It's my favourite type!  
me:Yeah,mine too!Watch out!**  
**Ale:Oh,great call there.**  
  
  
Soon enough,we passed the finish line in such a way that we all flew off Owen,more or less gracefully,and I happened to lay on the left half of Alejandro.  
I was so dizzy that I didn't realise what was happening around me,so bad,that my head was spinning,and I fell down again.  


**me:I hate Chris so much.I was stupid to come here.  
Ale:Come on,querida,get up.It will be okay.  
me:No,it won't be.**  
**Chris:Congrats on arriving first,Team Chris is REALY hot!Way to use Owen's face as a breakthrough,Alejandro!Now to part zwei of today's challenge.Competitors must learn and perform a traditional German dance...last team standing wins!  
LeShawna:Where is the reward you promised?  
Chris:Patience,mein flower.** **Team Chris is really x 4 hot,first to arrive,first for reward!**  
**me:Right.Wonderful rewards.**  
**Chris:Kitsune,since you're still not competing,you're going to be everyone's dancing model for the Slap Dance!**  
 **me:Come again?I didn't quite catch that.**  
 **Chris:Just follow Chef's dancing until the real challenge begins.After that,you're on your own.**  
 **me:Oh,absolutely fabulous!Wonderful!**  


**-Challenge starts-**  


My head was still very dizzy,and my resting bitch-face wasn't helping at all,since I looked like a zombie serial killer.Alejandro was flirting with LeShawna,Heather was trying to warn her,but in vain,Owen got electrocuted,and the real challenge began.  
For each duel,the platforms stood way up,and for some reason,mine too,making me stumble a bit and look down,uneasy.  


**me:Uh...Chris?**  
**Chris:Be a great model for everyone and encourage them to dance,so they won't get electrocuted randomly!...too often.**  
 **me:Why me?!**  
 **Chris:Because...why not?**

With that,he electrocuted my platform,making me shriek a bit.I swear,my hair must look worse than Frankenstein's Monster's Bride's.

At least I've got an amazing view of LeShawna beating up Heather and making her teeth fly out.  
At the same time,Alejandro gave up,letting Sierra win.Clearly,it must be another part of his strategy.  
Unfortunately,Sierra fell asleep,and as Chris electrocuted her,he got to my platform too,making me fall from the dizziness.  
But who knew snow was so soft?  
Oh right,maybe because it wasn't snow.It was Alejandro's Latin embrace.  


**Ale:I told you I'd catch you,mi querida,didn't I?**  
**me:Yeah...My hero.**  
 **Ale:And what a wonderful performance you gave us.Truly motivating.**  
 **me:Motivating enough to get you to throw the game away for the sake of a strategy?**  
 **Ale:Motivating enough to make sure you're alright.**  
 **me:You're the one who got slapped my Sierra.Is this your new fetish?**  
 **Ale:*shudders*Heavens,no.Especially not from her.Now,if it came from you-**  
 **me:Don't even think about it.**  
 **Ale:*chuckles*Just kidding,don't worry.**  
 **me:I'm too high to be able to worry.**  
 **Ale:Then rest up,I will carry you back to the plane.**  
 **me:Bless you...*smirks*Virgen de Alejandro~**  
 **Ale:That was uncalled for.**  
 **me:But I got a laugh out of it.**  
 **Ale:You're impossible.**  
 **me:Impossible not to love.**  
 **Ale:That's...*smiles*Not wrong.**

 

That evening,after I managed to regain myself,I called Lindsay and Izzy to my room and did various makeups and tried new outfits,taking selfies and pretending to be at fashion shows.  
When it got too late,I got them both back to the economy class,where Owen was sleeping,Noah and Tyler were chatting,Alejandro was reading and DJ was looking worried as ever.  
  
**me:Sorry for stealing them for so long.We just had a little fun.**  
**Lindsay:It was awesome!We should totally do it again!Many,many times!**  
 **Ale:Ladies,you look radiating!**  
 **Lindsay:Right?!Kitsune did my makeup,and I did hers!The colours are perfect!**  
 **Tyler:*gazes lovingly at her*You're my Goddess,Lindsay,you look out of this world!**  
 **Lindsay:*giggles*Thank you,Tyler!**  
 **me:Well,I think Izzy's exotic make up looks just as great.It really suits her style and brings out her eyes,hm~?**  
 **Noah:She certainly doesn't look that crazy anymore.**  
 **me:Ah,what a fun night.Linds,I posted the pics of my Instagram,so when this is over,remind me follow you on social media.**  
 **Lindsay:Oh,oh,that sounds fun!Oh,this Summer I have a fashion show,and you should definitely come!**  
 **me:*smirks*I love the sound of that.I'm your #1 fan,girl.Just tell me the details,and I'll promote you.**  
 **Lindsay:*jumps around*I'm so EXCITED!**  
 **Izzy:Isn't it so great that we became such amazing friends?!No?No?We should go on trips together!**  
 **me:*stretches*This fox girl is all for any kind of trip!Just tell me,and I'm there.**  
 **Ale:May I join in the fun,ladies?**  
 **Lindsay:Oh,of course you can!And Tyler too!**  
 **me:And Noah.And many others who aren't here yet,but we are close too.**  
 **Lindsay:Not Heather.**  
 **me:*nods*Not Heather.**  
 **Ale:May I be your guide around Europe,then?**  
 **me:If I can be your guide around Asia~!**  


Smiling satisfied and somehow feeling a strange,warm feeling in my chest from this discussion,I bid everyone goodnight and return to my room to get in my sleepwear,take off the make up and have a good rest,after all the programming I did until now.

  
_**\-------** _

** _New information acquired:_ **

_**Fave-Music:Rock** _


	8. Oh,My,You are the Apple of my Eye!

This new challenge is supposed to be highly entertaining,seeing that we are going in the middle of the Amazon.  
Having been called to the Economy class by Lindsay to somehow wake Owen up,since he's being more obnoxious in his sleep than awake.There,secured by 2 belts,I see him drooling,snoring and talking,all at the same time.

 **me:*cringe*What a magnificent creature.Hopefully,he's extinct.**  
**Owen:Going down...System failure...System failure...!**  
 **me:When my dad used to snore in his sleep,mum would either yell at him or move him on the other side.**  
 **Ale:You think THAT is going to work with this hybrid?**  
 **me:Only one way to find out.OWEN,SHUT THE HELL UP!**  
 **Owen:SYSTEM FAILURE!ENGINE DOOOOOWN!!!**

Suddenly,I find myself on the ground with terrible pain in my stomach,staring at the ground.  
That oaf punched me in the stomach,for the sake of all Gods in Olympus.

 **Ale:Querida,are you alright?**  
**me:I've...seen Valhalla...*coughs*It is truly...*coughs*Utopian...**  
 **Ale:Dammit,Owen!Will you pipe it down,already?You're getting more annoying with each passing second!**  
 **Owen:Crash position...!!!**  
  
And once again,he punched left and right,missing Izzy and hitting Alejandro's face.I could only give a weak laugh,seeing his adorably angry face and his blackened eyes.

 **me:I remember some cartoon from when I was young when this charming protagonist would always get beat up with girls...Johnny Bravo,was it?**  
**Ale:Don't compare me with some blond failure.**  
 **me:But you're simply...Deliciously seductive,dearest~.**  
 **Owen:Oh,what a terrible dream...Al!What happened?!**  
 **Ale:Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix.**  
 **me:*giggles*I want to join.**  
 **Owen:Cool...Wait,did you say "revenge"?**  
 **Ale:Of course not.Off topic,but do you have any serious allergies?**  
 **Owen:Hmm,let's see now...**

Next thing you know,Chef in a super preppy nurse outfit came to slap a pirate eye-patch on Alejandro's face.  
At the same time,Noah's loud snoring caused a rat to fall in his mouth,getting him to wake up and curse the Economy class they were staying at.  


**Tyler:Being back sure has some perks though~**  
**Ale:Next time we're back in this plane,we better be in 1st class.**  
 **me:A pirate favouring luxury is quite a peculiar sight.**  
 **Ale:*smirks*I'm a special kind of pirate,mi amor.**  
  
Owen took both I and Alejandro in his embrace,trying to sweet-talk his way into becoming a forgiving team and working together.Rubbish.He even pushed us off the bench!AGAIN!  
What a jerk.

And to make matters worse,the landing in the middle of the Amazon got us quite...dizzy,to say the least.

 **me:Chris,you know I hate you,right?**  
**Chris:And I'm loving every second of it.And for that,I'm going to say that it doesn't matter what team you help anymore!I couldn't care less anyways.Just do your thing and bring me rating!Apparently,people LOVE this new fox.**  
 **me:At least someone likes me.**  
 **Ale:What am I,then?**  
 **me:My mistress.**  
 **Ale:*sighs*Shouldn't have asked.Of course you'd have answered with a tease.**  
 **me:You are my one and only,pirate-boy~.**  
 **Ale:If only that was real.**  
 **me:The season is long,who knows what might happen by the end of this season~?**  
 **Ale:Except for my obvious win?**  
 **me:If Heather won't take the crown~!**  
 **Ale:Don't!Jinx it!**  
 **me:*winks***

After Chris gave us the Walkie-Talkies and told us about the countless dangers in the jungle,we soon got to a cross-roads.  


**Lindsay:Eenee-meenee-mainey-left?**  
**Dj:*nods***  
 **Tyler:What you think?Left?Yeah,left does feel good.**  
 **me:Let's go left,cause girls are always right *winks*.**  
 **Noah:PUN-tastic.**  
 **me:Right?!**  


Sooner than expected,we got to lake from where we had to hang on a metal bar so we could pass it.Apparently,it was piranha-infested to there's no use in trying to swim.  


**Tyler:Where's the hanging-on-thingy part?  
Chris:Hanging-on-thingy?  
Tyler:You know,the riding stick?Grabby-what-you-call-it!*sigh*Zipper Buckle Handle?**  
**Chris:Getting colder...?**  
**me:Let's just assume Team V got it already so we can proceed with the challenge?**  
 **Ale:My lady is right!We don't need anything!We are team Chris is really really really really hot!*unbuckles belt*.**  
 **me:Oh,dear,is it really hot in here?**  
 **Ale:It's just me.**  


He motioned me to jump on his back so we could cross the water safely,using his belt as a T-bar.  


**me:Seems like all my fantasies came true with this.**  
**Ale:Mine too,how interesting!**  
 **Ale+me:*sliding down the rope*ARRIBA!**  
 **Owen:WHATEVER YOU SAY AL AND FOXY!ARRIBA!!!**  
  
Fortunately for us,his hands started burning and he fell right in the middle of the piranha-infested water.  
Same with Tyler who used his pants,but they too got burnt and he fell in the water.  
Smart Izzy is smart as usual,for she used a red back-pack and put Noah in it,sliding down really gracefully and landing nicely.  
Walking through the forest,we decided to make camp in a clearing so we started making a fire.

 

 **Owen:*crawls*Need...rest...water....ughh...Nachos would be killers right now!**  
**Noah:Sure,amigo!All we're missing is chips,beef,tomatoes,cheese,salsa.You know,the usual.**  
 **me:Oh,you're good.**  
 **Noah:Just the best.**  
 **Izzy:Hey,slow down guys!I'm making a list!**  


**-Night-**  


**me:I'm...surprisingly hungry.And I can't savour you.Ah,what a pity...**

***growl*  
  
me:Um...That wasn't my stomach.  
Owen:That wasn't the fire?  
Noah:Fires rarely growl.  
Owen:It's Al's fire.Maybe Spanish fire growls!**  
  
I got out,took a branch,lit it on fire,and went to check behind the tree 3 meters behind us,only to find a monstruously huge insect,glaring at me.  
With my breathe hitched in my throat,scared beyond belief,I quietly try to move backwards,signing to the others to keep quiet and leave the place.  
However,that obviously couldn't happen,since Owen had to ask again,rather loudly,what was happening,and with that,getting the monster to start advancing in my direction.  
  
**Ale:Dammit,Owen...**  
**Noah:What is going on?**  
 **me:R-Run...**

Even worse,I stepped on a small twig,breaking it,and making the beast start running towards me,making me screech in fright,throwing my torch at it and running frantically in the middle of the jungle,not even hearing Team Chris' screams to make me return.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me,not even minding the many branches that slapped my face.I was too focused on surviving to make my brain focus on any of the survival classes I got years ago,when I began working for my secret organisation.

**-Day break-**

  
I was still walking,exhausted and shaking,from everything going on,I lean on the nearest tree,trying to catch my breathe,feeling hot,salty water pooling my eyes and sliding down my cheeks,now realising just how lost and desperate I was.

Should I yell for help?Should I keep quiet,in fear of another beast pursuing me?Even the Walkie's not working anymore.Way to give us quality,McLean!  
Not much time passed,for a rustle was heard from a nearby bush,and I got rooted to the spot,unable to react in any logical way.

 

**Ale:Querida?Is that you?**

Hearing his velvety voice,relief took over me,melting me completely,making me sob quietly and fall into his warm and scratched arms,clinging on him to dear life.

 **Ale:What happened?Are you any hurt?**  
**me:I...I think I'm...more scared than...hurt.**  
 **Ale:You seem to be in a bad shape.**  
 **me:You look worse.**  
 **Ale:Ah,of course,even in distress,you're a tease.**  
 **me:*shaky laugh*You wouldn't like me if I was any different.**  
 **Ale:*smiles*You're not wrong.**  
 **me:Where are the others?**  
 **Ale:They went on ahead to the finish line,and I went looking for you and...that idiot.**  
 **me:Did you miss me,love?**  
 **Ale:Of course I did.**

  
Kissing my forehead softly and putting his arm around me protectively,we started walking around,in search of the big oaf.Nevertheless,enjoying each others' company didn't take long,for we bumped into a huge cocoon that proved to be Owen.

  
**Ale:What happened to you?  
Owen:You saw!You saw the caterpillars drag me away!  
me:Oh,shut up and stop complaining!I got chased around by them the whole night!  
Owen:B-But Foxy!I was scared!  
me:Well so was I!**  
**Ale:It's okay,Owen,it's okay,you're just scared.The others went ahead without you.I refused to move on until I found both of you.**  
**Owen:So...you're my only real friends?**  
 **Ale:It'd seem so,Owen.**  
 **Owen:Woaw!I've never been so scared of a friend before!**  
 **me:Instead of getting scared by friends,get scared by oversized beasts.**  
 **Owen:Lucky we've such a cute foxy helping us win!**  
 **me:*sighs*Yes,whatever,let's go already.**

  
After a lot of running,we got back upstairs,where we could finally start the challenge,that finished very soon since Lindsay found the GOLDEN treasure,unlike Owen and Tyler,who found the OLDEN treasure.However,the sun's rays collide with the magical crystal and now the whole place's blowing up,because of an earthquake,which had us run back to the plane in a heartbeat.  
Much later,Chef got the Amazons back to the plane too,and they faced a fake elimination.Fun.

Much later at night,when I thought mostly everyone in the economy class fell asleep,I went on my tippy-toes inside,flashing with my phone to see where the Spanish boy was sleeping.  
Surprisingly enough,the said boy was still awake,so he followed me out much easier than I could have hoped for.

  
**Ale:Mi linda,you wished to wish me goodnight?  
me:Seal with a kiss,of course,but more than that,I wanted to say my thanks to you for finding me out there.It was...not a great night.**  
**Ale:The way you are now,I think I could quote you and the song you've been mentioning so far.  
me:Hmmm,and I think I can already imagine what you are going to say.  
Ale:Mhhh,me gusta mucho tu sabor~.  
me:Hearing you say that sounds so much better than anything else I've heard.  
Ale:I live to please,mi princesa.  
me:And for that,I think you deserve to know a little secret about me.And that you've already asked me once before.  
Ale:I can presume you are going to tell me why are you my Mysterious Lady?  
me:*grins*When you hear it,you're going to run away in fear,my love.Are you sure you want to hear it?  
Ale:For you,querida,I'm ready to face any storm.  
me:Even a storm of numbers?Of Algorithms?  
Ale:Numbers?Algorithms?Darling,are you a hacker?  
me:*grins*Ayaya,estoy enamorada~!Did I ever tell you why I love you?  
Ale:So I was right,wasn't I?  
me:You're so much smarter than I imagined,and I love every bit of it.  
Ale:Is that why you knew of my last name?  
me:That,and so much more.That is exactly how I got into this game as well.I have to admit,I had too much fun messing with the files...**  
**Ale:Mamasita,I'm not sure if I'm scared of what you know of me,or I'm getting even more intrigued to discover you.**  
**me:No,my love,because if you discover every part of me,the mystery will vanish,and so will you.**  
 **Ale:Then I will hang on to the veil of secrecy for as long as you let me.**  
 **me:*snorts*As much as I want to believe that I have any sort of future for myself...I don't.I am not meant to love or be loved,as much as I want to feign the feeling by igniting my flame with you.And while I'm hanging on every second spent together with you...I don't deserve this.The agency..my family,made sure I won't forget that.**  
 **Ale:Querida,I don't know what you're saying,but I won't give up so easily on the person who conquered mi corazon.By the end of this,when I will become the rightful victor,I will show you that I use no empty words,and you will be the happiest woman alive.**  
 **me:*looks away*I won't argue with you,for I truly wish for this outcome to happen,but more than this,I doubt myself.Nevertheless...It's never bad to dream.**

  
Allowing myself to steal a chaste kiss,I smile at him sadly and return to my room,trying make sense of anything that's happening at the moment.Maybe,if I manage to hack both NASA and the Swiss Bank,I can afford to live a happy,relatively normal life,without dehumanising myself.  
Perhaps...there is still hope for some wretched urchin like myself.  
And...mayhap,I will be able to break the mental shackles my family put me in.

 

**\-----**

** _New information acquired:_ **

**_Occupation: Hacker_ **


	9. Un Musée d'Amour

It was a lovely evening and we were flying towards the next challenge country-  
Except, it wasn't a lovely evening at all, since the plane started going array, for no reason.  
Trying to decipher the cause of this insanity, I go to the Economy class and see if anyone has any idea-  
  
**me:Guys, any idea what's going on?**  
 **Noah:We hoped you'd know,**  
 **me:Wait, someone's...! IZZY'S MISSING!**  
 **Ale:Well, that explains a lot.**

Suddenly, we heard Izzy's voice through Chef's megaphone, and I rush to the Pilot's compartment, trying to stop Izzy from killing us all.  
Unfortunately, that helped with just about nothing, since the plane went down, and I had to cling on Izzy for dear life, hoping not to die (or vomit).   
Interesting enough, we landed in water, and just when I thought I could breath in relief, the chair got propulsed into the air, with my screaming and her laughing like crazy, until she hit her head on the plane and fell in the water.  
Swimming back to the surface, I get up near the others and squeezed the water out of my hair as best as I could.  
Thankfully enough, Alejandro had a hair-tie at him, and I could tie my hair up to avoid any weird feeling.

 **me:Remind me not to go around Izzy next time, even if it costs me my life.**  
**Ale:And what a terrible misfortune this was, while in the country of love, to be in such a bad mood.**  
 **me:Can you blame me? It's a really weird, uncomfortable feeling, y'know?**  
 **Ale:I can guess.**

After that, I went next to Chris and whispered in his ear to let me go back and change, and that I'll be back ASAP, and will choose the team I'll first encounter. Nevertheless, I barely winked at him and ran back to the plane, not even letting him give me the superficial approval.

Running back in the Louvre was an easy task...At least, until some weird chainsaw bear started chasing me around. Thankfully, I managed to lose him, after I went into a side room and locked the door behind me.

 **-?-:Why, hello there, ma belle mademoiselle~.**  
**me:Uh...What's this place? And why are you all carrying statue pieces?**  
 **Noah:Just Chris' stupid challenge. Gotta get all the statue piece back and put them back together. We have to get the last piece of-**  
 **me: VENUS DE MILO! Ah, the ever so beautiful Goddess of Love~!How wonderful!**  
 **Ale:Her beauty pales in comparison to you, mon amour.**  
 **me:*whistles* Now, that's enticing. Fine, then, leave this one to me. Dodging some laser beams is nothing compared to what I've done in the past.**

Cracking my spine and fingers, I get in my ballet stance and jump here and there, avoiding all those silly lights with no problem, and then back again, landing with a pirouette and a mock courtesy, earning claps from the others.

**Ale:Now that I think of it, maybe Aphrodite would have been jealous of you.**   
**me:Tell that to Adonis~.**

Finishing the first half of the challenge was easy enough. Now, all we have to do is put the pieces down and-  
No, never mind, Alejandro made it so that the Venus and David pieces get tangled together on the floor.

 **Courtney:Hey, you got some of your Venus in our David!**  
**me:Wouldn't that be the other way around?**  
 **Noah:*snorts*Oh,dear.**  
 **Heather:You did that on purpose!**  
  
And the fight began.  
After a lot of pointless arguing and Lizzy working by herself, I sigh in annoyance and start helping her out, since her idiotic teammate was nowhere to be seen.

It didn't take long for us to ALMOST finish it, and Lindsay was SO excited, but just before she could put the last piece, DJ ran the statue over with his car, making a complete drama, and letting the Amazons win. Poor Linds wasn't even mad or upset, just a tad disappointed while trying to reassure her useless teammate.

With a sigh of annoyance, I go to the Blue team and slap my face in complete boredom, seeing that they seem to always love coming in second.

 **me:I'm not even gonna bother with you and your love for the 2nd place, but was the chest coverage really necessary? What, now we have to censor famous art pieces because of some special snowflakes? *sighs* How utterly ridiculous. Much like your team.**  
**Ale: That was rude, my dearest. However, I have to agree on the art part, it's totally uncalled for.**  
 **me:Lindsay should have won.**  
 **Ale:We would have won if you were to help us.**  
 **me:Lindsay needed help, even if she would have been okay on her own too. She was alone, and you were not. Your IQ should have helped you more than me there.**  
 **Ale:*sighs* Perhaps you're right.**  
 **me:Of course I'm right. Ah, poor Lindsay, being eliminated because of a fashion catwalk, when she had such a surreal Myrko Tatii couture idea. Ah, what a shame.**  
 **Ale: Tyler looked hilarious.**  
 **me:*shrugs* True art is difficult to understand by all...peasants of the low society, alas. Hm...Nevermind that, I'm going out shopping with Lindsay and Tyler. It's the least I can do for her.**  
 **Ale: May I be of assistance?**  
 **me:If you are prepared to carry all my bags, then sure, do come along.**  
 **Ale:Your wish is my command, mon chere.**  


That night was probably the best one of my life, especially since I could spend it with Lindsay, Tyler and Alejandro, which proved to be amazing company.  
All night, I and Linds took countless selfies and pictures of the city, inside the luxurious brand shops like LV and the Lafayette Galleries which legit took our breathe away.  
I think my social media's going to be flooded with artistic Tumblrish pics of me posing like a Million Dollar Diva. Surprisingly enough, Alejandro proved to be a really great photographer for both I and Lindsay, which made me happier than I could have believed.  
After the whole shopping spree, we went to relax at the nearest Starbucks, where we exchanged pics and posted them everywhere, making others jealous of our amazing experience and put countless snap vids.  
Before we left the place, I told her to start a fashion vlogging channel and talk about each piece she bought and try it on, and I'll manage her followers and all the tech stuff. In turn, she promised to let me be her model (and Alejandro to be my counterpart if needed), to which I eagerly agreed.

The end of the trip was us drinking a sugary coffee in the restaurant on top of the Eiffel Tower and enjoying the view of all the gorgeous light of the city.

_**Ah, Paris sure is stunning.** _

Unfortunately, Lindsay had to go and pack her things, but since only her and Tyler went down the elevator, I remained, leaning on the banister, admiring the view of the city, hoping to see it again sometime soon.

 **me:Don't you sometimes wish you could travel whenever you wished, just to see the beauties of the world?**  
 **Ale:My father being a diplomat meant I got to travel here and there when I could. But yes, I have to agree.**  
 **me:Maybe people really destroyed the planet...but nobody can deny the art they also created alongside.**  
 **Ale:Like you?**  
 **me:*chuckles*Nothing can compare to this.**  
 **Ale:I beg to differ, actually.**  
 **me:Oh, really? Got any smooth flirt line to woo me with?**  
 **Ale:I need no  generic pick up line to say how I'd give up anything just to admire you.**  
 **me:Would you, really?**  
 **Ale:Aye, I believe so.**  
 **me:Then, how about you give up nothing, and proceed in charming me for as long as this competition allows you? Who knows, maybe our paths will cross one day, once more.**  
 **Ale:Or mayhap, they will be forever together.**  
 **me:Wouldn't that be ethereal? Sounds quite utopian, regardless.**  
 **Ale:Nothing is impossible if you only wish for it.**  
 **me:Then, would you believe me if I said that my ideal date would be with you, exploring the world~?Only that, and nothing else would be more perfect than going against the world to discover beauty, with one who is dear to your heart.**  
 **Ale:Why, chere, I believe we have similar dreams. Wouldn't you like it if we were to share those dreams and make them come true, together?**  
**me:I'd want nothing more than this.**

With that, he put one arm around my waist, and the other on my cheek, then leaned down, sharing a soft kiss, this time reciprocated.

 **Ale:Let's enjoy this while it lasts, and after this show's over-**  
**me:We can take over the world, together.**  
 **Ale:I love the sound of it.**  
 **me:It does sounds enticing, doesn't it~?**  
 **Ale:Just like you, for the matter. I believe, when in Rome, do as the Romans do, and yet, here we are, in Paris, and the best phrase for now would be, if I'm not mistaken... " Je t'aime, mon cherie".**  
 **me:Well damn, those Frenchies sure know what to say. Then, I suppose saying " Je t'aime aussi, mon amour " would work as well, wouldn't it?**  
 **Ale:Just perfectly.**

After sharing another chaste kiss, we go down the elevator and back to the plane, where we said our goodbyes to sweet Lindsay, and continued on our marry way, to our separate sleeping rooms.  
  
**_This should be getting better and better..._**

 

** _New information acquired:_ **

**My dream date would be with ___________, doing what?**

_"My ideal date would be with you (Alejandro), exploring the world."_


End file.
